kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of ErrorLandia
“The gentle citizen shall no longer suffer under the bootheel of Ivan! We may be but a revolt, but together, we will move the immovable, crush the uncrushable, and stop the unstoppable! Our cause is righteous and our efforts will not be in vain nor will they be forgotten. Rise from your slumber, people of Falanta, for the day of our freedom is at hand!” -WindowsError1495’s speech to a suffering populace in Eripore ErrorLandia is a relatively small (at least when compared to others in the roleplay), upcoming independent empire that is known for being able to punch many times its own size. They are more than capable of defending themselves should they be attacked, and since the four planets they occupy are rather close, they can respond to hostile space fleets far faster with such a small amount of distance to cover. Originally, they were a pro-KyleLandian rebellion who took control of Eripore and launched a campaign to free Falanta of its fascist oppressors. It is no secret that the Internet is a valuable part of ErrorLandian history and culture. After all, their official religion is the Cult of Waluigi, their motto is “Delet This”, and their anthem is Dreamscape, not to mention their use of memes as currency. They have also formed a democratic imperial government; an emperor in charge with respect for public opinions. Though they do not force beliefs upon their people, they feel encouraged to join the Cult of Waluigi because of its popularity. After all, “When in Rome, do as the Romans do”. Their flag is mostly green, symbolizing their relationship with the Kylelandian Empire. The blue symbolizes their alignment of Neutral Good. The keys in the flag are the Keys to Success, believed to have been a gift from Kylar. Background WindowsError1495 was a refined, brilliant young man (in fact, he was believed to be only 16 when he led the revolt in Eripore) who helped Kyle in his Kylar Wiki project. Since he was a Command and Conquer 3 nerd, he did most of the fine-tuning within the subject and even gave some details not even the wiki itself would mention. This made him a valuable asset, as he was one of the only people working on the topic at the time. One day, however, WindowsError1495 got off of his computer and realized: his people were suffering right before his eyes. His home, Falanta, was ruled by a ruthless dictatorship that went by the name of the Falantan Confederation. His passion for commanding and conquering eventually brought him to a conclusion that he needed followers. He found these followers in the first few who have awoken from the false media and propaganda machines. Eventually, over the course of about a year, WindowsError1495’s influence had spread quite nicely, and had a sizeable following. He decided it was time for the people to take action, and marched on the Law Palace in a peaceful manner to present a signed petition to Ivan, the ruthless dictator. To (basically) everyone‘s terror, Ivan’s men opened fire in broad daylight, causing WindowsError1495’s followers to scatter, and some were killed off. A now angered populace believes in his cause more than ever before, and his influence spread like butter over hot toast. Falantan Civil War This planetwide conflict ErrorLandians called a “civil war” was easily the bloodiest war in Falantan history. Ivan’s forces may have won earlier should they have not been stretched so thin, but that was what Error’s followers-turned-militia were waiting for. After the Eripore Insurrection, they captured Confederate bases, factories, and secret staches. Along the way, they liberated cities, built bases, carried out ambushes, and freed captives to further bolster their ranks. The war was going great for WindowsError1495 and his new army, but he and his followers knew that once Ivan’s forces fighting elsewhere returned, they could easily be snapped out of revolution in the blink of an eye if they were not careful. And, surely enough, they did. Ivan’s Dreadnought Warships were now returning, pulling back to aid Ivan’s weakened forces back home, simultaneously forcing WindowsError1495 and his army to go into hiding. He knew he didn’t have the manpower he thought he had, but he still had territory to defend, so he rolled with the punches. This was the case until he sent an infiltrator and one of his top commanders to Kashma, where they acquired a blueprint for a certain vehicle and came back alive. He ordered its reverse-engineering and construction immediately, and this prototype was then used this vehicle to carry out a desperate operation, where he managed to secure a personal space shuttle intended for Ivan, and used it to escape into space, where he would request assistance from an old Internet friend of his... WindowsError1495 Turns to Kylar WindowsError1495 knew Kylar, or at least heard the tales, and seeked him so that he would aid him in his fight for freedom against Ivan. He completely ignored Evil Overlord Tip #199, but it turned out to be better in the end. He found him eventually, and swore his allegiance to Kylar, saying “This will be the beginning of a healthy relationship!”. In return for a copy of the Dreadnought Warship’s blueprints, Kylar sent a detachment to Falanta to aid WindowsError1495, who led them back to his home world. With the help of his new allies, WindowsError1495 crushed Ivan in around a year (Including his hopes and dreams), finally ending with the siege of Fausenberg and the dictator’s beheading. An overjoyed populace saw him as a prophet or god, and he swore to never make the same mistakes as the man he overthrew. As promised, he gave a copy of the Dreadnought’s blueprints to Kylar’s invasion force to be handed to him as holding up his end of the deal. Was he a god, though? WindowsError1495 himself says: “No, I’m not. I’ll gladly dismiss rumors about that, but I won’t stop them. After all, what if I am something of a god, and I just don’t know it yet?” Support to KyleLandia ErrorLandia continued to support KyleLandia in several ways, as a thanks for their freedom. One of the most well known acts was the sharing of the Dreadnought’s schematics for their own use, but support was given in any way possible. This included... * Assistance in military operations * Development of improved exoskeletons with the help of the Blitzer Alliance * Supporting revolutions and sparking unrest in enemy territories * Cyberattacks on WolvesLandian media Conquest of Delteros After the damage of the Falanta Civil War was cleaned up, you’d think ErrorLandia’s troubles were done then and there, right? *heh heh* WRONG! On Febuary 20, 3693 A.D., a neighboring planet by the name of Delteros launched an invasion on the planet that was already scarred by war. A person of nowadays can relate it to being punched in the face the second you got better from being sick. Not only was it expected by nobody (See also: Spanish Inquisition), but completely uncalled for! Victory should be a time for celebration, not more war. Not many people know the reason behind the invasion, but some speculate that it is a similar story with the reasons behind the Cold War. As the Domino Theory states, revolution is extremely contagious, and can cause neighboring territories to revolt as well. Delteros, being occupied by WolvesLandia, knew that without the old Falantan government, it no longer had supporting superpowers in the Duret solar system. In addition, if this revolution was supported by KyleLandia, WolvesLandia could very well lose their presence in the system if Delteros was left alone. The newly-formed ErrorLandian Astro Navy manned one Dreadnought Warship and nuked Delteros twice, because they just wanted to get this over with. Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t enough, and nukes were now being spammed at them. Thankfully, however, they had trained space pilots to disarm nuclear warheads, making their nuclear missiles a waste of money. Much to their dismay, Delteros would not stop spamming out nukes for around 3 months. Eventually, ErrorLandia tired of their futile efforts and simply sounded the horns of war and sent the men. All 5 Dreadnought Cruisers launched and set a course for the planet to invade on land. They didn’t want to destroy Delteros; they wanted to conquer it. The land invasion of Delteros brought about many deaths for both sides, but Delteros was an amateur when it came to war, as they had blown off most of their budget on their space fleet. ErrorLandian forces landed all around the planet, sweeping the Delteros land forces with ease. On July 6, 3695, Delteros surrendered, and ordered their remaining soldiers to stand down. The victorious ErrorLandians now occupy the planet for a share of their resources in return for technology. KyleLandia vs. ErrorLandia When Kylar had disappeared shortly after the major defeat at ERA White, the Kylelandian Empire was without a proper leader, but had remained allied with ErrorLandia until some years later. A fanatical commander saw their worshipping of Waluigi in place of KyleLandia’s chief religion to be an act of “heresy” despite their tolerance of other religions. The commander declared war on August 19, 3699, despite the positive relations between the Kylelandian Empire and ErrorLandia. They planned to purge the “heretics”, but did not factor in the resistance they would face. Though ErrorLandia was not used to fighting in space, they had heard of KyleLandia’s potential attack, and planned a defense. When the rouge fleet neared ErrorLandia’s planets, 10 Dreadnought Warships suddenly uncloaked and unleashed everything they had. They focused down their largest warships, including a customized Planet Destroyer as well as several Apocalypse Ships. With the rouge KyleLandians on the run, they knew not to mess with ErrorLandia again. Well, at least for now... WindowsError1495 hosted an emergency conference on Falanta to see the reason as to why KyleLandia would want to attack their ally. As it turns out, the invasion was a great misunderstanding by a commander who saw ErrorLandia as heretics, and did not understand their tolerance of other religions. While he was killed in the Planet Destroyer, he was considered a traitor for his disobedience anyway, and the “invasion” fleet only included other ship captains loyal to him. An actual invasion, the council explained, would have been gargantuan in proportion. As an apology for the trouble, and a reward for the traitor’s execution, they were given control over two newly discovered planets: K-35A and Irkha. During this time, they were also planning and preparing for a second offensive operation on ERA WHITE, codenamed Dead Man’s Hand. It would have been able to severely cripple or even cause the collapse of the WolvesLandian Republic, but the operation was eventually cancelled because of... Post-Ultra War Conflict KyleLandian clones that sufficiently deteriorated turned on the ErrorLandian military on all three of their occupied planets and their occupied moon, K-35A. While there were not as many of them on their planets as others, the clones still had the element of suprise on their side. When the ErrorLandian military had ordered retaliation on the clones, some surviving KyleLandian political figures and scientists arrived in an Apocalypse Ship. Apparently, it was only one of a few lucky enough to escape the onslaught of clone soldiers. They, along with the survivors, were given refuge until the government could find a better safe haven for them. During one of their cleansing operations, they ran into a task force of WolvesLandians who were apparently sent there for the same reason as they were. Despite the bad political terms between them, they decided to leave the past behind and team up, though nervously. When similar situations happened on other planets, on January 9th, 3703, they decided to present a proper, long-overdue ceasefire to the WolvesLandian Republic so that they would continue to give them aid. Thankfully, the ceasefire was accepted, and the WolvesLandians continued to send their forces to Delteros and Irkha to help clean up the rest of the mess. So anyways, how did the military deal with the clone threat? Entire cities were evacuated, hopelessly overrun islands were nuked (thankfully there was only one), and military task forces scavenged the particularly torn islands for survivors while violently killing any soldier in KyleLandian armor. When one planet was cleansed of clones, they would move onto another, rinse and repeat. Modern Day ErrorLandia Today, ErrorLandia is a prosperous, strong, and technologically advanced empire with their own coat of arms. Their space fleet is roughly on-par with other factions, but their numbers do not fare well for them in the war of attrition. They utilize plasma, laser, and conventional weapons. However, conventional weapons are seen the most often due to how easy they are to mass-produce and how little maintenance they require. Morale within the army and general population is high, compared to other minor factions. This makes more people willing to join the army, and the importance of the Internet in their daily life allows memes to be made viral in the course of a few days. New recruits join every day, and each soldier is as willing to fight and die for ErrorLandia as the next one. Similar to the Soviets in Red Alert 3, women have a chance to be accepted into the military. However, they are trained seperately from men in case they try to hit on eachother. Women will either fill in roles that most men simply cannot meet the requirements for, or be recruited into the Daughters of ErrorLandia spec-ops division, who act quite autonomously from the actual military. Women’s armor is often made lighter, but not revealing, since that brings a multitude of downsides. This is because of their natural ability to be fast runners, and they wanted to be able to capitalize on the trait as much as possible. Since the collapse of the KyleLandian Empire, ErrorLandia has had a ceasefire with the WolvesLandian Republic to aid in evacuations and refugee support. In the wake of destruction and genocide caused by the Post-Ultra War, a now shook superpower holds onto what they have like a toddler cuddling his only teddy bear. Whether or not they will truely become allies is... debatable at best. ErrorLandia’s true goals have been kept secret as of late, and it is not very clear as to why they launch military campaigns on remote planets. Perhaps they want to earn Brendan Wolves’ forgiveness first, or to revive the tainted empire and get revenge? Either way, both sides of the coin respect eachother, and that’s good enough for us... for now. Becoming a Commander Ever wondered why the army’s march is the Soviet March from Red Alert 3? Well, Command and Conquer has inspired much of the empire’s military! In fact, some of the best Nod (KW) and Soviet Union (RA3) players have even become commanders in the army. The military occasionally sponsors tournaments for the games seen as good by their respective communities, and since the army functions a lot like a C&C faction, they can take full advantage of it. If one gathers the grit necessary to win a military-sponsored C&C tournament, then their reward will be great. They will receive a formal invitation into the commanding division of the army because of their prowess in “realtime battle strategy”, as well as be given a handshake by WindowsError1495 himself. When the stakes are this high, however, one can anticipate a lot of eager participants wanting to seek the same prize, but only one person will come out on top... Arsenal Thanks to a plethora of scientists and weapons manufacturers located within their empire, ErrorLandia’s arsenal is quite vast. They developed a Command and Conquer-esque battle strategy out of love for the series, and as such, are more likely to invade on land rather than take the fight into space. Units exclusive to the campaign are italized. Infantry * Combat Wolf * ErrorLandian Warrior * Rocket Soldier * Battle Engineer * Warmonger * Hijacker * Cyborg Soldier * Commando * Bowman * Infiltrator Vehicles * Centaur Attack Vehicle * Gunner IFV * Conqueror Tank * Fury Tank * Reaper Artillery * Bomb Buggy * EL APC * Flyswatter * Propaganda Machine * Marauder Tank * Centurion Walker (Epic Unit) * Centurion Prototype * Nomad Harvester * Mobile Construction Vehicle (EL) * Adventurer Aircraft * UAV * Hawkeye Patrol Craft * Talon Bomber * J-36 Fighter Jet * Bison Transport Craft Seaborne Navy * Blitz Attack Sub * Harbinger Battleship * Grumble Destroyer * Legionnaire Cruiser Astro Navy * Dreadnought Class Warship * Coyote Starfighter * Shaman Warship * Minuteman Response Vessel * Carryall Cargo Vessel Stolen Tech Units * LCOAM Area Shatterer * Cryobomber * Mustard Trooper * Tyrant * Pulse Tank * Psychic Trooper * Lase Tank * Decimator Tripod * Laser Driller * Mastodon * Basilisk * Iron Bolt * Chrono Cannon * Mind Invader * Scarab Drone Buildable Structures Production Structures * Construction Yard * Barracks * War Factory * Airfield * Shipyard * Centurion Engineering Site Support Structures * Rage Reactor * Ore Refinery * Auxiliary Airfield * Operation Archive * Warehouse * Tech Centre * G.A.B.E.N. * Outpost Defensive Structures * Fortress Walls (If grid is enabled) * Machine Gun Nest * Tankbuster * Atomic Decimator Trivia * The beginning of the Falantan Civil War is a reference to the October Revolution of 1917. Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions